


Christmas Gift

by Anonymous



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Christmas Smut, Collars, Daddy Kink, Dom Badboyhalo, Handcuffs, Lingerie, M/M, Smut, Sub Skeppy, pixel anon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:41:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28314711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Zak wraps himself up for Darryl.
Relationships: Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 3
Kudos: 217
Collections: Anonymous





	Christmas Gift

Zak looked at himself in the mirror, laughing softly. “I look absolutely ridiculous,” he said under his breath. He reached down and tugged at the extremely short red skirt  ** (([this](https://i.imgur.com/oy9DOx8.jpg) is the outfit if you’re curious)) ** , trying to convince it to cover his crotch even when he wasn’t standing directly upright.

Eventually he gave up. He wouldn’t be wearing it for long, plus the whole point of it was to be revealing. The fabric was slightly see-through for a reason.

He adjusted the thin shoulder straps before grabbing the bottle of lube and coating his fingers in it. He reached down to his hole and teased a finger at it, making him whine in need. He moaned as he pushed it in and quickly began thrusting.

Zak leaned his head against the mirror and panted as he added a second finger. He whimpered at the stretch of the third finger, then moaned out loud when the fingers brushed against his prostate. He forced himself to remove the fingers after a minute; as much as he wanted to keep going and make himself cum, he really wanted Darryl to be the one to bring him to his climax.

He picked up his first accessory, a sizeable plug, and coated it in lube before pushing it into his hole to keep himself open while he waited. He pulled on the red thong that was meant to go with the lingerie before grabbing the red collar he’d chosen, adorned with a bell and a tag marked “Daddy’s toy”. He locked it around his neck with a click, then swallowed, feeling the way his throat bobbed underneath it.

At last he picked up the pair of handcuffs he’d gotten and laid down on the large, soft bed. It took some maneuvering to figure out how to lock his own hands into them, but eventually he figured it out and lay secure on the bed, wearing a highly revealing outfit.

Darryl took so long to get home that Zak almost fell asleep from the comfort of the bed, but he quickly woke up upon hearing the door shut. “Zak, I’m home!” Darryl called.

Zak stayed silent, preparing for Darryl to check their room and see him. He didn’t have to wait long; just a moment later, Darryl called, “Zak?” from much closer and opened the door.

The taller man immediately jumped upon seeing Zak. “Zak, what the muffin?” he asked, covering his red face.

Zak bit his lip, spreading his legs apart slightly. “I’ve been naughty this year, daddy,” he said in a seductive tone. “You should punish me~”

“Oh, is that so?” Darryl crossed the room, throwing off his shirt and hoodie on the way. The sight of his bare chest caused the tent that was just barely hidden underneath Zak’s skirt to grow slightly. The older man sat on the bed in between Zak’s legs. He ran his hands along Zak’s body, feeling him. He brought one of his hands up and took ahold of the tag, reading it.

Darryl smirked in satisfaction. “That’s right, you are daddy’s toy.  _My_ toy,” he added. He brought his hands back down to grip his hips. “Mine to play with. Mine to tease. Mine to use.”

Zak moaned at the dirty talk. “Please, daddy, use me,” he begged.

Darryl leaned down, brushing their lips together teasingly. “You sound so good when you beg like that,” he said, grabbing his thighs and pushing them farther apart to expose his crotch even more.

Zak let out a light moan as Darryl palmed his crotch through his underwear before pulling the thong down, allowing his dick to spring free. Darryl slid the panties off Zak’s legs before tossing them to the side to land on the floor somewhere. He lifted up the younger man’s legs and stopped upon spying the plug in Zak’s ass.

Darryl looked up with a teasing smile. “Really?” he asked.

Zak blushed. “I didn’t wanna waste time,” he explained.

Darryl hung Zak’s legs over his shoulders and reached one hand down to grasp the plug, wiggling it slightly to tease him. Zak threw his head back further into the pillows with a breathy moan.

He pushed it a bit further in, brushing it against Zak’s prostate. Zak moaned louder, attempting to push his hips down onto it.

Darryl gripped Zak’s hips, holding him in place. “Now, now, didn’t we just establish that you’re my toy?” Darryl teased. “You’re not the one calling the shots here.”

Zak whimpered. “Yes, daddy.”

Darryl continued teasing at the plug with one hand, bringing the other up to feel around Zak’s crotch, purposely avoiding touching his dick. Zak whined needily and automatically bucked his hips.

Darryl took his hands away. “Are you going to be good for me?”

“Yes, yes, I am, I’m sorry, daddy..” Zak turned his head to the side, an ashamed look on his face.

“Then beg. Show me how good you can be.”

“Please, daddy, please, I need you to touch me, I need you to fuck me, please, I need it so bad,” Zak babbled. He gasped in relief when Darryl finally removed the plug.

Zak watched eagerly as Darryl coated his dick in lube before lining himself up. Both men moaned as he pushed in, gradually bottoming out.

“You okay?” Darryl asked.

Zak nodded. “Please, move,” he begged.

Darryl rubbed Zak’s hips gently before complying, pulling out almost completely and pushing back in quickly. He continued thrusting in this manner, gradually speeding up.

Zak moaned, throwing his head back in pleasure. Darryl was barely brushing against his prostate, and it felt good, but Zak was a little upset by the fact that it wasn’t being hit more directly.

His wish was fulfilled momentarily as Darryl lifted Zak’s legs further over his shoulders in order to angle his thrusts more. Zak moaned loudly as his prostate was hit. Darryl took note of this and continued trying to aim for that spot while also increasing speed, giving both of them immense pleasure.

They continued for a while, Darryl soon bringing one of his hands from Zak’s thigh to his dick, jerking the smaller man off in time with Darryl’s thrusts.

It wasn’t long before both of them came, moaning together. Darryl pulled out, watching his cum spill out of Zak’s ass. He then moved Zak’s legs off his shoulders and unlocked the handcuffs before lying down next to him, spooning him.

“Did you enjoy your Christmas present?” Zak asked.

Darryl giggled. “Yes, I did,” he said, kissing Zak’s cheek.


End file.
